La malchance de Juudaime
by Fuyuko san
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, alias Juudaime, n'aime pas vraiment assumer ses responsabilités, ce qui risque de lui coûter cher.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo minaa~ C'est de nouveau moi !

J'espère que vous allez bien. En ce moment je ne peux pas vraiment poster sur le site, à cause de la reprise des cours, et donc d' un emploi du temps chargé.

Bref, voici encore un cadeau pour une amie. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai voulu tenter de faire ça sur plusieurs chapitres (pas plus de trois je pense) ce qui est une grande nouveauté pour moi, adèpte des O,S.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je tiens par ailleurs à m'éxcuser si vous rencontrez au long de cette histoire des incohérences. Ce manga date vraiment pour moi, je n'en ai pas énormément de souvenirs. Pardonnez aussi les perso' un peu OOC ainsi que les fautes d'orthographe.

Bref, stop le blabla inutile et Enjoy~!

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à mon idole Akira Amano-sensei.

Pairing : 18x27 [HibarixTsuna]

Manga : Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi n'était pas quelqu'un de réputer pour sa grande intelligence. Éternel cancre à l'école, il n'a jamais su quelle sensation ça faisait d'avoir une bonne note. Il pensait naïvement que plus tard il serait différent, ou encore que, ses études terminées, il n'aurait plus à se torturer le cerveau. Malheureusement il se trompait, et bien comme il faut. Maintenant âgé de vingt-cinq ans, il en avait vécu des choses, étant quand même devenu le boss d'une famille de mafias italienne -ce qui n'est pas rien faut dire-. Et qui dit Boss, dit responsabilité, évidemment. Et ça, ce n'est pas la pile de documents entassés devant lui sur son bureau qui lui dira le contraire. Avec tout le boulot qu'on lui apportait, il en venait presque à regretter ses années au lycée, c'est dire. Regardant autour de lui il pesta d'avoir un bureau spécialement conçu pour que rien ne puisse le distraire dans ses lourdes tâches. Entendez par là que celui-ci était plein de vide.

Tapant sa tête contre le bois de la table, il sentit ses dernières pensées le quitter tandis que ses paupières se baissaient petit à petit. Il se sentait partant pour une bonne sieste, et le premier qui oserait le déranger allait le regretter toute sa vie. Pourtant quelque chose l'empêcha de rejoindre les bras de morphée. Une aura meurtrière pour être plus précis. Relevant difficilement la tête pour voir l'intrus, il tomba nez à nez avec un grand brun en costard qui tentait de l'assassiner du regard. Jusque-là rien d'anormal me direz-vous. Sauf que ledit brun tenait dans ses bras une immense pile de documents qui, d'après Tsuna, avait l'air de frôler le plafond. C'est officiel, il était dans la merde.

"- oï, Dame-Tsuna, je peux savoir qui t'a permis de faire une pause alors que du travail t'attend ?

\- Mais Reborn-San !_ Gémis le châtain. _Ce n'est plus du travail là, c'est de la torture !

\- cesse de faire le gamin inutile et travail. Où sinon je vais t'apprendre comme il se doit ce qu'est une vraie torture."

Et après ces paroles ô combien remplies d'amour, l'Hitman italien quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Tsuna désespéré. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait passer sa retraite et mourir dans ce bureau. Et puis à voir cette pile de documents qui n'en finit pas, il est sur de dire adieu à son alléchante sieste. Quelle vie.

Mais ce n'est pas en se perdant dans ses pensées que le travail allait diminuer, au contraire. Se replongent à contrecœur dans les paperasses, Tsuna avait l'impression que le temps passait très lentement et que malgré énormément d'efforts, la pile ne diminuait pas.

"- j'ai dû être maudit à la naissance, c'est pas possible."

Le châtain aurait aimé faire ce que n'importe quel jeune homme de son âge faisait. Comme sortir voir des amis, avoir une copine, passer des moments amusants. Et non pas moisir comme un vieux dans ce fichu bureau, avec pour seule compagnie des feuilles qui lui faisaient des yeux doux. Ou qui voulaient le tuer, au choix. Le voilà maintenant qu'il devenait paranoïaque.

Il avait des amis évidemment, mais ils se voyaient de moins en moins, chacun ayant ses propres responsabilités à gérer. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas sortir s'amuser, son maître Reborn-le-psychopathe était là pour s'assurer qu'il privilégie le travail avant tout. Comme s'il avait le choix. Et côté cœur, eh bien c'était le vide total.

Kyoko était de l'histoire passée, une amourette de jeunesse, se dit Tsuna. En même temps, vous pouvez être sûr que voir la fille que l'on aime en embrasser une autre, ça a de quoi refroidir. Et oui cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que la belle Kyoko sortait avec Haru-la-folle.

Il était vraiment heureux pour eux, étant déjà passé à autre chose. Car cela faisait autant de temps qu'il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme d'une certaine personne. Vous vous dites que c'est génial n'est-ce pas ? Et bien pas du point de vue de Tsuna. Parce que, primo, il était tombé amoureux d'un homme. Oh il n'était pas homophobe, loin de là -sinon il aurait depuis longtemps tué Haru pour avoir touché à Kyoko- mais il avait peur de la réaction des autres. Après tout, ils étaient ses amis, sa famille. C'est tout ce qu'il avait et le châtain ne voulait pas que ceux-ci le détestent à cause de son orientation. Deusio, sur les millions de personnes qui l'entourent, il a fallu qu'il craque pour la personne la plus solitaire et insensible au monde. Ces sentiments étaient donc voués à l'échec jusqu'au bout. C'est pourquoi il préféra ne rien dire et cacher cela.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une personne entra dans son bureau en hurlant et faisant voler la porte d'un coup de pied.

"- JUUDAIME ! JUUDAIME !"

Tsuna reconnu l'intrus sans même le regarder -ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué- et soupira en posant son regard chocolat sur l'argenté hystérique, alias son autoproclamé-bras-droit-Gokudera kun. Celui-ci avait comme toujours les yeux remplis d'étoiles en le regardant, comme s'il était un messie ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé -du moins, mentalement- ce qui le rendit quelque peu nostalgique.

"- Juudaiime vous allez bien !?

\- Oui Gokudera-kun je vais bien. _Il lui fit un sourire_. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Cela fait un moment que juudaime est enfermé dans son bureau. Alors je suis venu voir si une petite sortie vous intéresserait !"

Mon Dieu, qu'il adorait son ami. C'est à peine s'il ne pleurait pas de joie rien qu'à l'entente d'une sortie. Evidemment le boss s'apprêta à accepter vigoureusement. Mais il suffit que le châtain s'imagine la tête d'un certain mafioso psychopathe pour refroidir ses ardeurs immédiatement.

"- je-je suis désolé Gokudera-kun, je ne peux pas..._ Il lui indiqua la pile de documents_. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai énormément de boulot qui m'attend...

\- Encore du travail ?! Voulez-vous de l'aide Juudaime ?

\- Tu-tu accepterais de m'aider ? Mais si tu as autre chose de prévu je-

\- SE SERAIS UN HONNEUR QUE D'AIDER JUUDAIME !"

L'argenté c'était jeté à genoux devant lui en hurlant cette phrase. Des fois, ce type lui faisait vraiment peur, bien qu'il soit très gentil avec lui. Mais il se sentait mal d'imposer son travail à son ami.

"- C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça à ma place.

\- Pas de problème Juudaime, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas vu que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ! Et puis à deux ça devrait aller plus vite non ?!"

Bon eh bien s'il insistait tant, autant en profiter non ? Et puis faut dire que, même s'il n'en a pas l'air, Gokudera est un homme vraiment intelligent, ce qui lui permettrait de finir tout ça assez vite. Et donc, qui dit finir vite, dit sieste ! Fier de son plan, il fit une place à coté de lui pour le gris et lui tendit un paquet de feuilles, que celui-ci s'empressa hâtivement de prendre, trop heureux de pouvoir être utile à son Boss.

Les deux vongola se mirent aux travail, quand un autre intrus arriva, faisant grogner le dixième du nom. Sérieusement, ils s'étaient tous fais passer le mot ou quoi ? Il manquerait plus que toute la famille débarque dans son bureau tiens.

" - Yo Tsuna ! Ça s'passe ici ?

-Bonjour Yamamoto-kun, _soupira-t-il_. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- eh bien je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, vu que je m'ennuie !"

Le brun arborait comme toujours un grand sourire scotché sur son visage. Il aspirait à la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le contraire de Tsuna qui sombrait peu à peu dans le désespoir en voyant que vraiment tout l'éloignait de sa sieste.

" - écoute Yamamoto-kun, _dit-il d'une voix lasse_. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder aujourd'hui désolé, je suis vraiment occupé.

\- mah mah, je comprends ! C'est le rôle du boss de faire ça après tout ! Besoin d'aide ?"

L'idée l'enchantait guère mais comment le dire au concerné sans le blesser ? Non pas que le brun était idiot, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment le qualifier d'homme intelligent. Mais bon, après tout pourquoi pas, c'était méchant à dire mais au moins comme ça, il aurait moins de travail.

Se poussant pour laisser place au brun, il se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées, laissant par la même occasion ses amis faire tout le sale boulot à sa place. Il rêverait qu'un certain brun bien connu de tous vienne dans son bureau aussi -même s'il redoutait sa réaction en voyant que Tsuna n'avait pas fait son travail-. Mais c'était impossible, puisque celui-ci était rarement présent en ces lieux, ce qui le rendit quelque peu triste. De toute façon il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cet homme. Il faisait partie de sa famille, et travaillait pour lui. Mais il avait l'impression que le brun voulait le voir le moins possible, provoquant chez le châtain un sentiment d'abandon. Il voulait juste que le brun le remarque, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Un appelle -ou plutôt un hurlement- le fit revenir sur terre.

"- JUUDAIME VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ?

\- ah oui, désolé. _Il se força à sourire._ je réfléchissais juste.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous l'air ainsi depuis quelque temps ? Si Juudaime à un quelconque problème je suis là pour ça !

\- mah mah, laisse-le. _intervint le samouraï_, c'est sûrement l'amour qui le rend ainsi !

\- De-de quoi ? _Tsuna sentit ses joues chauffer._ Je..je ne suis pas..enfin-

\- QUOI JUUDAIME EST AMOUREUX ET JE N'AVAIT RIEN REMARQUÉ ? QUELLE HONTE, JE VOUS PRIE DE M'EXCUSER !"

Gokudera s'était de nouveau prosterné à genoux devant lui, l'air vraiment peiné par cette histoire. Le chef des vongolas ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir, étant gêné par la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Il ne pensait pas que, finalement, Takechi pouvait être quelqu'un de perspicace, ayant réussi à deviner quelque chose qu'il pensait pourtant bien caché.

" - Hey Tsuna, _reprit le brun_. Et si tu disais de qui il s'agit !

\- Quoi ?! Je..non.. je ne peux pas faire ça..

\- bah pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ?

\- Si, bien sûr que je vous fais confiance, mais je-

\- NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS JUUDAIME, _brailla l'argenté_. ON NE VOUS JUGERA JAMAIS, QU'IMPORTE VOS CHOIX !

\- bon très bien.. En fait je- "

Sentant un courant d'air glacial émanant de la porte que l'on venait d'ouvrir derrière lui, Tsuna sentit ses poils se hérisser. Il savait sentir quand le danger approchait, et là il était plus que présent. Déglutissant difficilement, il osa à peine regarder qui s'approchait de lui, ne remarquant même pas qu'il avait inconsciemment arrêté de respirer. Son coeur s'affola à la simple vue de l'homme dressé devant lui.

" - Yo Kyoya, s_'écria avec entrain le bretteur._ Qu'est-ce qu'-"

Un regard perçant suffit à le faire taire. Comme quoi, même Yamamoto avait compris que le brun n'était pas du tout d'humeur. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

"- je peux savoir qui a osé faire autant de bruit alors que je faisais ma sieste ?"

Ouais c'est officiel, ce dit Tsuna, on va tous mourir.

* * *

A suivre..


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/bonsoir à vous. Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas, me revoici enfin pour la suite de cette fic' ! Finalement, ce sera bien un two shot, je ne pense pas faire de suite maintenant. Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser du retard et de cette longue absence que j'ai mis entre les deux chapitres. Étant en période d'examens, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de passer sur le site ni même d'écrire.  
Ensuite, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, mis en favoris ou encore ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans cette deuxième partie. Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous risquez de rencontrer.

Disclaimer : Toujours rien ne m'appartient, tout est à mon idole Akira Amano-sensei.

Pairing : HibarixTsuna ?

Manga : Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre contient du YAOI (relation hommexhomme) si vous n'aimez pas, vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi n'était pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de chanceux. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, ça ne pouvait que mal finir. Ayant été traîné de force dans toutes ces histoires de mafia sans qu'il n'est rien demandé à personne, il avait plusieurs fois frôlé la mort. Ironie du sort, c'étaient bien les seules fois où il avait eu de la chance. Pourtant, il avait actuellement l'impression que celle-ci l'avait lâchement abandonné, le laissant seule face au danger. Danger qui répondait d'ailleurs au doux nom d'Hibari Kyoya. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de le fixer de son regard indifférent mais qui lui filait des sueurs froides dans le dos.

_Moi qui voulais un peu d'attention de sa part, eh bien c'était gagné.._

« - les deux herbivores, sortez d'ici. Immédiatement. »

L'ordre avait claqué, résonnant dans le bureau silencieux, et fut accompagné d'un regard menaçant qui promettait mille et une tortures si on ne s'exécutait pas dans la seconde.

« - Si tu crois que l'on va te laisser seul avec Juudaime, tu-

\- Sortez, sinon je vais vous mordre à mort. »

Des nuages violets enveloppèrent le corps du brun tandis que de l'autre côté, le bretteur avait déjà sorti son sabre, prêt à se battre tel le fidèle gardien qu'il était. L'hyper-intuition du châtain lui cria que tout ça ne présageait rien de bon alors il décida de s'interposer entre eux, un regard empli de détermination.

« - ça suffit maintenant calmez-vous, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, partez d'ici, s'il vous plaît.

\- Mais enfin juudaime vous-

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je me charge du reste, vous partez. C'est un ordre. »

Cela lui fait quand même de la peine d'utiliser ainsi son statut de boss pour que ses gardiens l'écoute, -n'aimant pas vraiment avoir recours à la domination- mais il savait que pour l'instant, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Évidemment, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux comparses sortent de la pièce. L'un totalement désespéré par le comportement de son juudaime adoré, l'autre avec un léger sourire en coin flottant sur son visage. -sourire d'une personne qui en savait plus qu'il n'y parais-

Enfin soulagé que ses amis ne soient plus en danger, Tsuna revint à son état normal -pour ne pas dire peureux- et c'est ainsi que la situation dans laquelle il s'était lui-même mis lui sauta aux yeux. Ayant dégagé à l'instant les deux énergumènes, il se trouvait donc seul dans son bureau avec pour unique compagnie un certain brun passablement énervé.

Il se détesta lui-même de sentir ses joues rougir à cette proximité malgré le danger qui le guettait.

Ne remarquant pas le désarroi gênant dans lequel était plongé le petit châtain, Hibari s'approcha alors dangereusement de lui, le faisant reculer jusqu'à être complètement acculé contre le bureau. Dans ce contexte, cette scène aurait pu être assez excitante me direz-vous, mais c'était sans compter le regard froid mais meurtrier de Kyoya posé sur lui qui refroidissait assez les ardeurs du boss. Posant son regard partout où il le pouvait sauf sur le fana de Namimori, Tsuna tenta de trouver une échappatoire à toute cette galère dans laquelle il s'était empêtré.

« - Ano.. H-Hibari san, _bafouilla-t-il. _Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir réveillé et-

\- Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Où je risque de vraiment m'énerver. »

_Ah parce qu'il ne l'était pas déjà là?.._

« - Hiiiie...Je...ce n'est rien, je t'assure !

\- tu tiens vraiment à te faire mordre j'ai l'impression. _Dit-il d'une voix menaçante_. »

Quelle sensation une véritable morsure du brun pourrait lui procurer ? Il se gifla mentalement d'imaginer ce genre de chose excitante alors que sa vie ne tenait actuellement qu'à un fil. Mais le fait d'être si proche d'Hibari était bien trop éprouvant pour sa pauvre santé mentale. Ses joues étaient rouge pivoine, et il n'osait vraiment plus poser son regard sur son homologue.

« - oï herbivores, quelle est cette tête ? »

Ayant mal interprété la réaction du boss, il joignit ses paroles en sortant ses tonfas et se mettant en position d'attaque. _Pitié tout mais pas ça_.. Mais comment expliquer au brun que ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas un combat à mort avec lui, mais un tout autre corps-à-corps. C'est fou ce qu'il devenait pervers avec l'âge -à moins qu'il n'a toujours été ainsi-. _Merci mon dieu, heureusement que personne ne peut entendre mes pensées..._

« - attends ! _Paniqua le plus petit_. C'est un malentendu, je ne veux plus me battre avec toi.

\- Comment ça tu ne veux plus, tu aurais trop peur, fichu herbivore ? Je t'ai connu bien plus courageux. »

Devait-il lui balancer toute la vérité au visage ou mentir ? En fait, qu'importent les solutions qui tournoyaient dans son cerveau surchauffé, Tsuna avait l'impression que rien de ce qu'il pourrait choisir ne marcherait -ce n'était pas son fort d'être optimiste ne l'oublions pas-.

« - En fait, _dit-il d'une voix hésitante_. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus. c'est juste que... je ne peux plus... »

Ayant chuchoté la fin de sa phrase, il se demanda si son homologue l'avait entendu. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il releva son regard sur le brun et eut pour réponse que oui, celui-ci avait clairement tout entendu. Le brun affichait une mine -très- légèrement étonné, et fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable son boss. Comment devait-il interpréter cette réaction ? Paniqué et s'enfuir ou tenir tête à l'homme lui faisant face ? Cruel dilemme.

Oh et puis il n'était plus le gamin froussard d'autrefois alors autant tout avouer non ? -même si cela signifiait se jeter aveuglément tête la première dans la gueule du loup-. Au pire, comme ça il mourrait la conscience tranquille.

« - je veux que tu me mordes. »

Attendez, quoi ? Est-ce vraiment lui qui avait sorti ça ? À en croire les yeux de merlan frit du brun, c'était bien la réalité. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien ri devant la tête purement choquée de Kyoya s'il n'avait pas été actuellement dans la merde.

_Mais quel con je fais,_ gémi le petit en se frappant la tête. _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin si mais... pas comme ça quoi._

S'embrouillant encore plus, ont eu presque pu voir de la fumée sortir tellement son visage était devenu rouge de gêne.

_J'aimerais pouvoir me cacher le plus loin possible d'ici..._

« - oï, c'est une blague j'espère ?! »

Avait-il vraiment l'air de plaisanter ? Le brun le fixait d'un regard curieux et rempli d'une... lueur d'espoir ? Plongeant de nouveau son regard chocolat dans le sien, les yeux métalliques étaient redevenu deux orbes froids et vide d'émotion. Bien sur que c'était impossible, Tsuna a sûrement dû rêver. Comme si le brun pouvait espérer ce genre de chose.

Il vit le brun lever la main dans sa direction, le faisant se crisper et fermer les yeux, s'apprêtant à ressentir la douleur... qui ne vint pas. Quelques secondes s'écoulant, Tsuna consentit à ouvrir craintivement un œil, et vit plus qu'il ne sentit la main froide de Kyoya lui agripper le menton et s'approcher de lui.

« - Ne me fait pas répéter, herbivore. Était-ce une blague, oui ou non ? »

Il ne put que pour toute réponse souffler un léger «non» presque inaudible, mais qui eu l'effet de résonner aux oreilles du brun. Un micro sourire satisfait au visage, celui-ci se pencha lentement et déposa ses lèvres sur le cou offert du boss.

« - hiiiie H-Hibari san ! Q-que fais-tu !?

\- Eh bien, j'accède à ta demande. Maintenant la ferme. »

De toute façon, qu'il le veuille ou non il ne pouvait même plus parler, trop occuper à ne pas tomber dans les pommes tellement la joie le submergeait.

Des dents s'enfonçant doucement dans sa chair le sortirent de sa rêverie et il dut mettre une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas gémir, au grand damn de son homologue.

_Mon dieu que c'était bon._

Ça dépassait même tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Une main pâle s'enfouit dans ses cheveux hirsutes où s'emmêlèrent les longs doigts fins de son gardien pendant que les dents de celui-ci s'appliquaient à mordiller chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait à disposition.

Il remonta le long de son cou, laissant quelques traces rouges au passage, et déposa une myriade de baisers sur la mâchoire du boss. Boss qui actuellement avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Il commençait aussi à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. La tête dans le coton, il rouvrit difficilement les yeux -qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué avoir fermé- en sentant les douces lèvres quitter sa peau, le laissant passablement frustré. Jetant un regard interrogateur au brun, celui-ci lui attrapa de sa main libre la sienne pour libérer sa bouche.

« - je veux t'entendre, _souffla Hibari, presque en chuchotant._ Alors ne te retient pas, Tsunayoshi. »

Entendre son prénom sortir de cette bouche tentatrice eut le don de griller ses derniers neurones restants. Tsuna ne put alors que hocher la tête, donnant son feu vert au brun pour la suite.

« - Bien. J'aime quand tu es aussi coopératif. »

_Comme si je pouvais ne pas l'être._

Son air satisfait de retour Hibari poussa d'un revers de la main toute la paperasse posée sur le bureau -que personne ne regrettera- et y coucha le petit châtain à la place. Petit châtain qui s'était d'ailleurs transformé en guimauve brulante. Couché ainsi, le rouge aux joues et le corps empli d'un désir bien visible, il était un véritable appel à la luxure. Même le stoïque Hibari avait du mal à garder son calme et ne pas se jeter sur lui pour le prendre immédiatement sur ce foutu bureau. Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui, et avait un minimum de self-contrôle quand même.

Le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, Kyoya se baissa lentement -beaucoup trop au goût du boss- et vint cueillir les lèvres rosées qui lui étaient offertes. Un long gémissement de contentement s'échappa dédites lèvres lorsqu'elles se firent dévorer avec fougue. S'accrochant à la nuque du brun, Tsuna répondit au baiser avec toute l'ardeur dont il possédait. Les mains pâles ne restèrent pas longtemps inactives et partirent déboutonner la chemise noire du boss, afin d'avoir un accès plus simple à la peau halé tant désirée pendant qu'il roulait la pelle de sa vie à son boss.

Ce débarrassant bien vite du tissu gênant -le balançant très loin aux oubliettes-, il dût à contrecœur se séparer de sa victime pour reprendre son souffle -ce serait idiot de mourir asphyxiée dans ce genre de moments- laissant un filet de bave couler le long du menton de Tsuna. Filet qu'il vint cueillir de sa langue, excitant encore plus -si possible- le petit châtain.

En profitant pour admirer la vue, Hibari jeta un regard appréciateur au corps frêle mais plutôt musclé qui se tortillait sous lui. Retraçant du bout des doigts le torse du plus petit, il le sentit frissonner sous ses caresses, gonflant sa fierté de pouvoir rendre tout chose son boss.

Se penchant de nouveau, il partit suçoter le cou du châtain tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à découvrir ce corps -qui comme le sien était devenu bouillant-, rendant fou de plaisir son petit boss. Son gardien étant très doué de ses mains, il perdait peu à peu pied avec la réalité.

Il gémissait maintenant sans retenue, n'en ayant rien à faire si quelqu'un pouvait arriver à tout moment. Son cerveau était actuellement en mode off, et tout ce qui comptait à l'instant était ses mains sur lui et... Oh bon dieu, cette langue experte qui était venu titiller ses boutons de chaires dressées par l'excitation, lui tirant un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres.

Se détectant des délicieux sons que faisait son amant, Hibari descendit toujours plus bas en laissant une dizaine de traces sur son passage.

Arrivé face à la braguette du boss, il retira d'un geste habile le pantalon, l'envoyant rejoindre dans un coin la chemise de Tsuna. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage d'habitude stoïque du brun, qui fixait son amant -tel un prédateur fixant sa proie-.

Vêtu seulement d'un boxer, -déformé par une bosse bien visible-, Tsuna se sentit fondre face à ce regard brûlant et diablement excité en voyant la tête du brun si proche de sa virilité tendu.

« - dit moi ce que tu veux maintenant, Tsunayoshi. _Dit le brun d'une voix de velours, presque ronronnante. »_

Pouvait-il être plus excité qu'avant ? La réponse était clairement oui. Ce timbre de voix suffirait presque à ce qu'il en salisse son boxer. Qui aurait pensé que le possesseur d'Hibird puisse être aussi taquin.

« - c'est toi que je veux Hibari-san ~ »

Sa voix c'était faite suave sans qu'il ne le fasse vraiment exprès, faisant frissonner son homologue, qui à ces mots, senti ses joues chauffer d'une manière plus qu'adorable.

_Ça me donne envie de le croquer..._

Posant une main sur la bosse que formait le boxer, le sourire d'Hibari se fit encore plus joueur qu'avant.

« - Si ce n'est que ça, je pense que je peux accéder à ta requête , Juudaime ~ »

Son gémissement se bloqua dans sa gorge à l'entente du surnom utilisé par son gardien des nuages. Depuis quand celui-ci l'appelait ainsi? Venant de son auto-proclamé-bras droit ça ne l'étonnait pas -le gris aimant l'appeler ainsi à tort et à travers- mais venant d'Hibari c'était assez... déstabilisant. Voyant son air perdu, Hibari approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent en un bisou esquimau.

« - il y a un problème, Judaaime ?~ »

Et voilà qu'il se remettait à l'appeler ainsi. A cet instant, la vision de Tsuna se brouilla, tout n'était que flou et brouillard autour de lui. La voix du brun qui retentit dans ses oreilles lui parut bien plus différente que d'ordinaire.

« - daime ?...JUUDAIME ! »

Sursautant brusquement à cause du cri qu'il entendait encore résonner dans son crâne, Tsuna eut du mal à réajuster sa vue. Tournant la tête en clignant difficilement les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec, non pas un beau brun excitant, mais un grand argenté excité.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel...?

« - Juudaime, tout va bien ?

\- Gokudera...kun ? »

Regardant autour de lui, il put constater qu'il n'était plus couché sur son bureau mais plutôt assis face à celui-ci, où traînait encore toute sa paperasse dessus -et il avait d'ailleurs toujours tous ses vêtements sur lui-. Une des dites feuilles était collée sur sa joue et un peu de bave avait coulé le long de son menton, bave qu'il s'empressa prestement d'essuyer d'un geste sec.

« - Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé, _dit piteusement l'argenté, la tête baissée._ Mais vous faisiez des bruits étranges alors, pensant que vous étiez en plein cauchemar, j'ai préféré vous appeler. »

Alors tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. En fait il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

« - Ce n'est rien, tu as bien fait, _tenta de le rassurer Tsuna. _Merci à toi.

\- Juudaime vous êtes tout rouge ! Avez-vous de la fièvre ?

Approchant sa main du front de Tsuna, celui-ci le repoussa un peu trop brusquement en se tortillant sur son siège, rouge pivoine et sous le regard inquiet du gris.

« - Ce...ce n'est rien je te dis ! Je vais bien je t'assure.

\- Très bien, je vais vous laisser tranquille alors ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas, je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous ! »

Le remerciant en souriant faussement, Tsuna baissa la tête et poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Fixant d'un regard torve la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, il se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour se débarrasser de cette gêne -n'étant pas vraiment réjoui à l'idée de prendre une douche froide-. Quand d'un coup, une idée pour régler son problème lui traversa l'esprit.

Un sourire taquin au visage, il s'affala d'une manière aguicheuse et sensuelle sur son siège. Se mettant face à son gardien de la tempête, et écarta les jambes en une invitation plus qu'explicite.

« - Dit moi, Gokudera-kun.~ Tu as bien dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?~ »

* * *

The end !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et vous aurez le droit à un cookie.


End file.
